


Cloister

by Siberianskys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton's Farm, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lucy for a livejournal writing meme.
> 
> I started writing this before the Season 3 Agents of SHIELD promo began airing, so I don't know if I should be saying there's a spoiler in here or not. I think I just got Jossed before the season even started.

Phil trudged across the snow-covered yard trusting Daisy to secure Lola in the barn and to deal with what little they brought with them. He'd barely taken a dozen steps when his heart began to beat harder against his ribs as the farmhouse door opened and Stark stepped out onto the porch. Blinking back the tears that threatened to freeze on his eyelashes, he was stunned at how overwhelmed he felt by seeing Tony in person, even from this distance, for the first time in nearly 3 years. Maybe that was because he had been expecting to first test the waters with Clint, Laura and the kids. He forced himself to trudge on as Tony climbed down the porch stairs and continued toward him. He was even more surprised by the lump that formed in his throat when Tony didn't stop at a comfortable, sociable distance, but instead got right up in his face and pulled him into a tight hug. Phil stood there and let himself be held.

"I know what Fury did sucked, but I'm glad you didn't stay dead," Tony said against his ear.

Before Phil could respond, something hard and cold hit the back of his head and began a slow drip down his neck. He jerked out of Tony's embrace, turned to face the direction the projectile had come from and found himself nearly nose to nose with a smirking Hawkeye. What little composure he still maintained dissolved when the archer grabbed him by the front of his coat and tugged him forward until their foreheads touched. The litany of "Clint's not mad" repeated over and over in his head as Phil wrapped his one good arm around his husband's neck and clung there as their lips met.

Cooper opened the front door and yelled, "Mom says dinner's ready," before disappearing back inside, letting the door slam behind him.

The shouting and banging jarred both Clint and Phil and the pair broke apart .

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked pointing and looking between the two men. 

"I could ask you the same thing. I come out of the barn and you're blowing in my husband's ear."

"I was just in the barn; you weren't there," Phil said. 

"After all these years, you'd think you'd know to look up," Clint said.

"Never mind that," Tony said. "What is this about Ag--Director Agent being your husband? I thought Laura--"

Clint laughed until he could barely breath. "For someone who was as much of a libertine as you were, I wouldn't think you'd be so judgmental about other people's domestic arrangements."

"I'm still trying to get over your first domestic arrangement. Hey--wait, no fair, you didn't tell us you were bringing Quake," Tony said gesturing toward Daisy as she approached.

"Excuse me," Daisy said.

"Don't take it personally; it's Tony's way of showing affection. At least you got a cool name; he calls me Legolas."

"Legolas is awesome," Tony said. 

"He's an elf," Clint said. 

"He's a hot, bad-ass elf. Help me out here, Phil"

"He's not wrong."

"Oh my God, I'm surrounded by dorks," Clint said holding his head. 

"I could always start calling you Merida," Tony said. 

"No! If Lila hears you I will never hear the end of it," Clint said. 

Tony smirked. 

"Come on, Stark, we're buds; you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Clint asked.

Tony slapped Clint on the back and said, "Not if you don't give me reason to."

"Enough," Laura called from the porch. "You are all worse than the kids. Dinner is getting cold and someone needs to help Daisy with her bags."

"Sorry," Clint called back as he reached for the two duffels. 

"I got them," Daisy said. 

"You want me in more trouble than I already am?" Clint asked. 

"I'm an Agent of SHIELD," Daisy said.

"And Widow's an Avenger; trust me; when she comes to visit she does not carry her own bags. It's a thing." 

Daisy scowled and turned her gaze to Phil. 

"Just pretend she's May," Phil said.

"I heard that, Phil."

Seeing both Hawkeye and Coulson wince, Daisy turned over the bags and followed the pair toward the house, sharing a glance with Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil," Lila yelled as she ran toward Coulson. 

"Whoa," Clint said, scooping Lila up into his arms and heading her off before she could slam herself into Phil and jar the remnants of his arm.

"You and Tony got a hug," Lila said. 

"You can have a hug, just gently," Clint said. 

"I'm not going to break," Phil said, holding out his right arm for Lila. 

Clint frowned, but held Lila up for Phil to take. 

"Hello, bug," Phil said, kissing her on the cheek. 

"I am not a bug," Lila said. 

"You're my bug," Phil said. 

Lila wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. "You don't have to worry about your hand; Tony said he was going to fix it."

"That shouldn't worry me?" Phil asked. 

"Hey!" Tony said as the group trudged up the porch steps.

Stopping in the doorway, Phil said, turning to face Tony, "You're telling me I don't have to worry about lasers shooting from my fingertips or a repulsor beam coming out of my palm.

"Please, Tony said, "I know Nick fu--"

"Tony! Little ears," Phil said, nodding toward Lila. 

"I know Nick scrambled your brain, but you are aware of what happened the last time you screw--messed around with new tech, right?" Tony asked. "Your husband will put an arrow in me if I make you anything that could cause a repeat performance. Now, if you play your cards right, you just might earn yourself a Captain America theme. I'm thinking a copy of his shield on your palm and his uniform represented on the rest of the prosthetic. "Thoughts?"

"Thoughts! Are you kidding me?" Phil asked. 

"What? You think Barton'll be jealous?" Tony asked. "I could probably do something Hawkeye related...arrows in what...purple?"

"No!" Phil said."

"No to Captain America or no to Hawkeye?" Tony asked.

"Both!" Phil said. "Captain Rogers would be mortified and Clint...I don't know what Clint would be."

Daisy leaned over and whispered into Clint's ear, "Are they always like this?"

Clint laughed. "This is tame. Wait until you experience Steve and Tony in the same room. We have to make sure it doesn't escalate to the point that Bruce turns green."

"That happened?" Daisy asked. 

"Just the once," Clint said.

"And that wasn't once too often?" Daisy asked. 

"The tower was already a disaster from Loki," Clint said, "you really couldn't tell much of a difference."


End file.
